Normal Life
by ALilyPea
Summary: PostDH, DH Spoilers. Harry Potter lived a normal life...SLASH


Harry Potter lived quite the normal life, in the end of it all, the face of Voldemort long vanquished from his memories with the exception of a few nightmares. He did not as some expected him to do, become an Auror, or a quidditch star. He found after the Dark Lord was gone that he had little use for a public life filled with gossip and accusing stares, although his life would never truly be away from those who sought to know more about it. He lived in a modest home in Godric's Hallow, with his lover and their chocolate lab named Evan.

Harry considered his life to be merely normal, he went to work every day at a bookshop he owned around the corner from their home which was frequented by both muggles and wizards alike. He made sure customers could find everything they needed and that the latest book was in for whoever might want it, and that the coffee that was served was up to par even though he hated the brew with a passion unknown to most. Harry closed up shop every evening at 8 o'clock precisely and then he would walk home, enter through the front door and kiss his lover hello, just as he kissed him goodbye every morning before work. He rarely stayed late at work unless there was a major event or stock coming up. Yes, Harry James Potter did indeed live a normal life, a life of luxury but normal nonetheless.

As Harry did live such a standard kind of life you could imagine his surprise when he arrived home one evening from work, as he always did just in time to be hit in the face with the Daily Prophet. "Draco what in the name of Merlin was that for?" He asked as he pulled the paper from his face and folded it neatly looking at the front which didn't appear to have anything offensive on it for once.

"You haven't heard then," Draco Malfoy sneered back at him crossing his arms over his chest, it was a pose reminiscent of when Harry and him and been in school together and almost made the latter shudder. "I'm sure your bloody store will be stocking that drivel also," He gestured to the paper, his nose upturned, causing Harry to shudder again. THAT was reminiscent of Lucius and Narcissa. It was bad enough he had to deal with them on holidays.

"The Daily Prophet? Yes, my customers demand that it's in stock as well as the Quibbler, I thought you knew that." It was no sooner that Harry had allowed those words to leave his lips that he got THE look. THE look was the 'Oh my god, you did not just say that you ignorant prat I can't believe I'm with you' look. Harry prided himself on the fact that he had not been on the receiving end of that look in a long time, until now. "What is it Draco?" He groaned as he headed further into the room and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs to flip through the Prophet, stopping once he saw a feature on himself. A "Where are they now?" feature.

Draco huffed as he walked through the kitchen into the living area where the drink cart was and poured two drinks, one for himself and one for Harry as he usually did and stomped back into the kitchen. "According to that stupid bint Rita Skeeter you are married to Ginevra and have a mess load of brats to take care of, who might I add probably all have hideously red hair and a complete lack of fashion and taste!" He slumped into the seat across from Harry's despite the fact that Malfoy's just did not slump, and pouted despite the fact that Malfoy's did not pout. "I liked it better when she was an unregistered animagus, something we could hold over her. But she'll pay for this Harry, I swear she will." Which was just fabulous, really it was, because now Draco had his scheming face on. It was a face usually accompanied by far too much liquor, sugar, hang over potions and a call to everyone's favourite potions master who was most likely shacking up with a certain dragon enamored Weasley.

"It's not that big of a deal Draco, I'll contact the paper and ask them to print a retraction or something. They've done it for me before," Harry hated having to ask them to do it in the first place but the last thing he wanted to deal with was an unhappy Malfoy. "Honestly luv, this isn't like you at all," He finished his drink quickly and stood, walking behind Draco to rub his shoulders. "You know I'm yours, just as you are mine. Why are you getting all upset about this? You know I've not been interested in Ginny in years, not since long before you and I got together."

Tilting his head back Draco looked like he might begin purring just like his animagus form did when you rubbed his tummy, "It's just an annoyance, one I wish we wouldn't have to deal with." He explained his reasoning, but Harry could see he was hiding something.

"That's not it," Harry dug roughly into one of the knots with his thumb, smiling when Draco let out a low moan. "Did they right something mean about you?" He asked.

Draco made a face, then pouted, then flushed with anger, his cheeks going adorably pink. "They said I had a receding hairline! And apparently anyone I marry isn't even worth mentioning, and you know full well if I were to marry a woman she would be the most beautiful thing…" He trailed off miserably, his face reflecting his disgust at the thought of ever marrying a female.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Oh Draco, you'll never have a receding hairline," He kissed his lover's forehead as he sat down and pulled the blond into his lap. "And you'll never be able to marry a woman, because no woman would stand for that face you just made," He sealed his lips over Draco's for only a moment then pulled away.

Smiling Draco looked almost bashful, "Too bad for witches that I love a wizard," He murmured, placing a soft kiss on Harry's lips. "You don't have to print the retraction," He sighed mournfully, rolling his eyes skyward.

"Good because I wasn't planning on it," Harry's laughter rang through the kitchen.

"HARRY!"

Okay, so maybe Harry Potter didn't live the most normal life after all. But it was certainly never boring, not with Draco in it. And he wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
